The present invention relates to color vision deficiency, and more specifically, to cognitive and situation-aware systems and methods for assistance with color vision deficiencies.
Vision deficiencies, such as color deficiencies including color blindness, can impair or prevent a person's ability to distinguish different colors. Different types and degrees of vision impairment exist, including color vision deficiencies ranging from an impaired ability to distinguish between two different colors to complete inability to perceive color. For instance, reading traffic lights, distinguishing between different types of signs, and discerning different objects from each other frequently depend on color distinctions that can be difficult or impossible to perceive for affected individuals. Color vision deficiencies can not only be inconvenient and impose difficulties in daily life, but can also be hazardous to affected individuals and the public at large.